seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 11
Rangton, was behind Caramel, and kicked his feet. Caramel jumped, and dropped a knife, on Rangton. Rangton dodged it, and Caramel threw a knife at Rangton's foot. Caramel turned around, and kicked Beta in the face, making him fall. Caramel suddenly turned around, to see Rangton throwing glue at his left arm. Caramel dodged it, and threw three knifes at Rangton's face. Rangton ducked, and they missed. Rangton, angry, shot a glue bubble from his Mouth, hitting Caramel on the face. "Oh no... I'm blind. What can I do?" Caramel ripped his head off. He just grabbed the head, and ripped it off, showing it was fake. Caramel's real head came up, showing he was wearing an identical mask. Rangton only said "You carry 2 masks... And push your head in your body?" "I'm from the circus. You learn some weird shit. Multiple masks, pushing heads in body parts, and throwing knifes. Speaking of throwing knifes..." Caramel jumped up, grabbing knifes from his shoes, and throws them at Rangton. Rangton has a knife strike Rangton's right arm. - Malk kept on running, with the crew, yet he smelt something. Spices, that only a chef would have... That man. Malk grabbed his knifes, and got in front of the pirate. He saw a knife coming in, and blocked it with his own knife. He saw a large man, who was laughing. That man from earlier. "Congratulations! I was planning on killing your guide, so I could take all of you on. But... Looks like you can still go on. If I stop one of you, then I still win. Malk... Chef to chef?" "Yes." "Excellent... I will enjoy baking your skin, chopping your organs, and cooking your bones!" Malk, felt scared, but he gripped his knifes, and smiled. Tack, this time more sure that Malk was safe, nodded and ran. The rest of the group followed. - Rangton, grabbed the knife from his right arm, and ripped it off. He grabbed the knife from his foot, and ripped it off. He looked at Caramel, and smirked. "Knifes. That's it?" Caramel, only laughed, and said "That's what your going to get. If you show me more skill, then maybe I will work harder, and play less. Yet, your skill is rather weak..." Rangton used both his arms, to send a beam of glue at Caramel's arm, surprising Caramel with the speed. He looked at Rangton, who jumped in, and kicked Caramel in the face, smashing his happy face, and hit the left side of his head. He fell, and Rangton stomped on his stomach, breaking a rib. Rangton grabbed Caramel by the neck, and threw him. Caramel flew 20 yards, and hit the floor. Caramel looked at Rangton, and laughed. "Well, you asked for it." Caramel got up, and his arms ripped the glue off... By spinning... Like wheels. Rangton looked surprised, and looked at Caramel. Caramel was laughing, and he said "I'm just like you. I ate a devil. The Shari Shari no mi. I'm a wheel man. Now... Let's get dangerous!" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc